


Palm Desert Pitstop

by CMBYN_Obsessed



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBYN_Obsessed/pseuds/CMBYN_Obsessed
Summary: Newly divorced Armie Hammer just wants to relax and enjoy a quiet night at his Palm Desert home. When his friend Abel stops by with a few of his buddies on the way to Coachella, his plans are disrupted.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 39
Kudos: 183





	Palm Desert Pitstop

**Author's Note:**

> So, I could not stop staring at the picture of Timmy's back from when he was at Coachella. So I wrote this fic. This is my first attempt at a smutty Charmie one-shot. Please be kind. 
> 
> I know this goes without saying, but this is a fictional depiction of these men. The Timmy in this fic is all from my imagination. 
> 
> Thank you to @lostcol for looking this over for me and finding my numerous mistakes!

Palm Desert Pitstop

“Hey, dude. How’s it going? I’m with some friends and we’re heading to Coachella this weekend. I was wondering if we could maybe crash at your place, just for tonight?”

Armie sighed, wishing he had ignored the incoming call from Abel. It was never a good thing when he phoned. He never reached out just to say hey or chat or tell Armie some good news. No, he almost always _wanted_ something. Armie tried to think of an excuse, why tonight wasn’t a good night for Abel and his party friends to come for a visit. But the truth was, he had nothing going on that night, or actually that entire weekend.

_Maybe having some people over will do me good **,**_ he thought. Since the divorce, he had been spending more and more time at his Palm Desert house, alone with his thoughts. His friends kept asking him if he was okay, if he needed company, but what he really wanted was to just be alone most of the time.

But one night? He could be social for one night.

“Fine. How many of you are coming? And what time?”

“Oh man! Thanks, dude. You are the best, Armie. There are only four of us. Me, Will, Giullian, and Timmy. We’re on the 10, so we should be there in about an hour.”

Armie almost dropped the phone. “An _HOUR_? Fuck Abel. Thanks for giving me plenty of heads-up.”

Abel’s baritone chuckle echoed through the phone. “You won’t have to do a thing, I promise. We’ll bring the food, the booze, even the weed. All we need from you is a couple of beds to crash in.”

Armie knew that Abel was well aware that he had plenty of beds. He lived alone in a 6-bedroom house on the outskirts of the desert. He had a pool he rarely used, a tennis court he never used, and a home theater that got at least some use. He also had a full wine cellar, but he didn’t want Abel’s friends breaking into his collection, so he definitely wouldn’t be mentioning that.

After he hung up with Abel, he took a quick tour of the house, making sure it was presentable for guests. Fortunately Virginia, his house cleaner, had just been there yesterday, so the entire place was spotless. Armie picked up a bit of paperwork for his job that was lying around, and then popped open a beer for himself. He checked the time: 7:25pm. Abel would be there in the next twenty minutes or so.

A half-hour later, Armie’s security system buzzed. He glanced at the camera; sure enough, it was Abel and his friends in a black Escalade. Armie pressed the button to open the gate, and watched through the camera as the SUV made its way up the long driveway. Once it was out front, Armie headed out to greet them.

Armie opened his front door and watched the men pour out of the truck and retrieve their bags and coolers from the back. Abel walked up to Armie, greeting him with a handshake and a quick bro hug.

“Armie man, thanks again for letting us crash here tonight. These are my friends, Will and Giullian. And that over there is Timmy.”

An awkward blond kid and a handsome dark-haired guy shook Armie’s hand, thanking him for letting them crash. The last kid, Timmy, barely looked up from his phone to nod at Armie. They headed inside and Armie glanced back again at the kid, Timmy, who was still occupied on his phone.

_What a douchebag_ , Armie thought. But he also noticed that he was easily the best-looking of Abel’s three friends before he even got a proper glimpse of him. Silky brown curls peaked out of a dark baseball cap, and his saggy black jeans were falling off his thin, lanky physique. He wore an expensive-looking jacket with a snake wrapped around a naked woman silk-screened on the back, and giant trendy white sneakers. He looked like a punk, and Armie’s dick twitched just at the sight of him.

When the kid finally glanced up at Armie, he was even more taken aback by the kid’s cut jawline, hooded green eyes, and plush lips. _Of fucking course,_ Armie thought. He _had_ to have a beautiful face on top of everything else. Armie immediately began to imagine that mouth fastened around his cock later that night, but the kid just looked back down at his phone, oblivious and uninterested.

They headed inside, loud and rowdy. Abel had been to Armie’s before, and immediately connected his phone to Armie’s top-of-the-line speakers and started playing music. Armie led them to the kitchen, showing them where to put the food and booze. Will unpacked steaks, asparagus and potatoes while Giullian began arranging the bottles of beer and some high-end tequila in Armie’s fridge. Timmy wandered around, eventually walking into the living room, still mostly occupied with his phone but glancing around Armie’s place a few times, as well. Armie followed him into the room, unable to stop himself. Timmy stopped at the piano on display in the corner of the room.

“You play?” he asked Armie, pointing to the Steinway. They were the first words he had spoken to Armie; Armie hadn’t realized that he had even noticed him in the room.

Armie nodded. “A little. Go ahead, if you want.”

But Timmy shrugged and kept wandering. He didn’t address Armie again, so Armie turned, planning to return to the kitchen to see if the other men needed any help. But then Timmy opened the sliding door to the back patio and slipped out. Armie didn’t want to be creepy or anything, but he was also curious what Timmy was doing. He headed to the open door, standing just out of sight, and looked out. There was Timmy, in a wide stance, hunched over his phone, furiously typing out a text message. His pants were halfway down his ass, revealing camo-patterned boxers. His hair was fairly long in the back, curling away from his long neck. There was something about the way he stood that seemed to say both “Fuck you” and “Fuck me” at the exact same time. Armie watched him as long as he thought he could without being caught. He gave a soft sigh--he was thoroughly unprepared for this disturbance in his night.

Armie returned to the kitchen and found his other three guests passing around a vape pen. Armie took a few hits, hoping that maybe it would help take his mind of his fourth enticing-but-disinterested house guest. Timmy eventually ambled back into the kitchen, giving no explanation for where he had been, taking the vape pen from Will without a word.

The pot and beer were starting to take effect and the conversation grew more boisterous. Abel turned the music even louder and Timmy began to move to the beat, gyrating his hips and shoulders. Armie’s mouth went dry, watching Timmy’s body turn and flex so fluidly. He had perfect rhythm and—fuck--did he look sexy when he danced. Armie tried not to stare, but he felt his eyes return to Timmy again and again. At one point, Timmy’s eyes flitted up, meeting Armie’s directly. Before Armie had a chance to look away and pretend he hadn’t been staring, Timmy’s mouth turned up into a knowing smirk. He licked his lips and looked away. Armie took a quick sip of his cold beer, turning away from Timmy in embarrassment.

Abel headed outside to turn on the grill; he had promised Armie that he would do all the cooking as a thank you for letting them stay. Will and Giullian decided to take advantage of the pool; they grabbed their backpacks and headed to one of the guest rooms to change into their bathing suits. Timmy had disappeared again, perhaps to make a phone call. With all his guests dispersed, Armie turned down the music and decided to crack open one of his bottles of good Pinot to go with the steaks. He was searching a kitchen drawer for the wine opener when he heard the door open behind him.

“Why’ve you been staring at me all night?”

Timmy’s deep voice took Armie by surprise, causing him to jump up. He turned to face the kid. “I… I haven’t been staring at you,” he lied.

Timmy took a few steps towards Armie. There was still ten feet between them, but it was the closest Armie had been to him all night.

“Yeah, you have. You’ve been staring like you want to eat me. Or fuck me. Or both.”

Armie opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. His heart was pounding at having been caught. And at having Timmy’s gorgeous green eyes affixed on him accusingly.

“So which is it?” Another step closer.

Armie fidgeted with the wine opener. He knew exactly what Timmy meant but he played dumb.

“Do you want to _eat_ me? Or _fuck_ me? Or _both_?”

Timmy took one last long step towards Armie, so they were only a few feet apart. Armie swallowed, feeling like a wild animal caught in a hunters’ trap.

“Both?” Armie choked out, his voice barely a whisper.

Timmy snickered, and turned away. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Armie’s heart sank, thinking that Timmy was just being a dick and was going to leave, but then he turned back, his eyes dark.

“I’m bored and you’re hot. What the fuck,” he said, sinking to his knees.

Before Armie could properly comprehend what was going on, Timmy had unzipped Armie’s jeans and pulled out his cock, which had grown hard during Timmy’s line of questioning. Timmy gave a low whistle.

“I _thought_ you would be packing, but this is impressive.”

Armie opened his mouth to say thank you, but then the wet heat of Timmy’s lips wrapped tightly around the tip of his cock. He gasped and leaned back on the kitchen counter behind him.

Timmy pulled off to tug at Armie’s jeans. “These are too fucking tight,” he grumbled, struggling with the stubborn denim.

“Here, here. Let me,” Armie pushed Timmy’s hands out of the way, frantically yanking his jeans down to his thighs.

Timmy sat back on his haunches to take him all in. “You are _thick_ , dude. And I mean that in the best kind of way. I bet you are a fucking monster in bed.” He glanced up at Armie. “Are you?”

Armie flushed at the question. “I don’t get many complaints.”

Timmy suddenly stood up. “I was going to just suck you off so you’d stop staring at me. But I think I’d rather have that gorgeous cock inside me, instead.”

Armie blinked a few times, trying to keep up. Timmy rolled his eyes. “That means pull up your pants and take me somewhere! Fuck, do I need to spell it out for you?”

Armie nodded furiously, yanking his pants back up. “My bedroom is down the hall?”

Timmy shook his head, nodding towards the bathroom. “Let’s just go in there. Quick and dirty.”

Armie turned off the music and they could hear Will and Giullian yelling from the pool to Abel at the grill. They wouldn’t be disturbed.

“You got protection?” Timmy asked. Armie’s heart stopped for a moment, as he searched his memory bank for that information. Timmy suddenly laughed. “Actually I saw your stash of condoms and lube in the bathroom. So we’re good.”

Armie ignored the fact that Timmy had obviously been going through his bathroom drawers and instead grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into the small bathroom just off the kitchen. He was usually the dominant one in his sexual encounters, but something about Timmy’s off-handed cockiness was throwing him off his normal game. The fact that he had been so immediately and intensely attracted to the boy had knocked him way off kilter.

Armie locked the door, then turned to Timmy. Timmy leaned back against the bathroom counter, his erection tenting his pants in an almost pornographic way, even with how baggy they were. Armie didn’t move at first, wanting to touch all of Timmy at once. Timmy grinned and leaned into Armie, whispering “I want you to fuck me so hard, my teeth chatter.” Armie had to stop a whimper from escaping his lips.

Armie started to undo and pull down his jeans, his eyes never leaving Timmy. Timmy shrugged off his expensive-looking coat, folding it neatly on the toilet seat, then pulled off his tee-shirt, revealing his long, smooth chest. Armie wanted to lick every inch of Timmy’s unblemished pale torso, but he wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do.

Timmy started unbuckling his pants. “Get naked. I want to see all of that body, um… what’s your name?”

Armie winced. “Armie.” He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Having bathroom sex with a kid who didn’t even know his name. But he looked at Timmy again, and he knew it was worth it.

“Armie. Get naked, _Armie_ ,” Timmy finally smiled, and it was a gorgeous sight. Armie scrambled out of his jeans and shirt, standing bare in front of the kid.

“Fuck. Wow. _Okay,_ ” Timmy said, obviously impressed. Armie grinned to himself. At least Timmy was finally giving him the respect he deserved. He was the multimillionaire who owned this house, and Timmy was… who? He realized he had no idea what Timmy even did. But then he also decided that it made no fucking difference at all.

They were both finally naked and Timmy turned towards the sink, spreading his legs to give Armie access. Timmy had already retrieved a condom and the lube from the drawer, so Armie quickly tore open the packet and pulled on the protection. He squirted some lube onto his finger and spread Timmy open, gently pushing his finger into Timmy’s crevice. He quickly found Timmy’s warm entrance, and was shocked to feel how gaping it already was.

Timmy grinned. “I took one look at you and wanted you. I got myself ready, just in case.” Timmy pushed back onto Armie’s finger, impaling himself. “You didn’t think I noticed you at all, did you?”

Armie thrust his finger deep into Timmy, causing him to squirm and gasp. He felt his typical confidence start to return, realizing that it had all been a game to Timmy. He bent down and put his lips on Timmy for the first time, sucking on his neck. Timmy keened at the sensation.

“You little tease,” Armie growled, pulling his finger out and lining up his cock against Timmy waiting hole. He grasped Timmy’s slim hips, Armie’s giant hands almost completely encircling his waist. He thrust in hard, knowing Timmy could take it. Timmy grabbed the counter and yelled out.

“Fuck, yeah. You feel so good, Armie,” Timmy gasped. Armie had to smirk at the fact that suddenly Timmy knew his name. He pounded into the boy relentlessly, making sure he would never forget.

Armie let one hand roam all over the kid’s body. Timmy was not his usual type, but he loved his wiry limbs and slim shoulders. Something about him made Armie want to devour him. He leaned down and bit his shoulder, lightly at first, but when Timmy didn’t object, hard enough to leave a mark. Timmy moaned and reached between his legs, taking his own leaking cock into his fist. He began stroking himself, slowly at first, but then with increasing speed.

“Do you like this? You like my thick cock filling you up, stretching you out?” Timmy seemed unable to answer, instead panting and cussing as Armie pounded into him at a punishing speed. Armie’s entire body was on fire, and soon he felt his balls tighten. He was _so close_.

Armie impulsively grabbed Timmy’s chin, turning his face to the side, and pressed his lips against Timmy’s mouth in a brutal kiss. Timmy slipped his tongue into Armie’s mouth just as Armie’s body began to convulse with one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded through him as he kept his mouth fastened to Timmy’s. Timmy’s lips vibrated with a suppressed moan and Armie knew he had come, too.

Armie carefully pulled out of Timmy, tugging off the condom and throwing it into the trash. Timmy turned around and pulled Armie into another deep kiss, his tongue exploring every crevice of Armie’s mouth. Armie looped his arms around Timmy’s back, hugging him flush against his chest. He wanted to drag the boy to his bedroom and do it all again.

Eventually, Timmy pulled off of Armie’s lip and looked him in the eye. “I’m sleeping in your bed tonight. Alright?”

Armie grinned. It was going to be a long night. “Alright,” he answered with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, or have any thoughts on it at all, please leave a comment! Thank you!


End file.
